King Kong (MonsterVerse)
King Kong, or simply Kong,' '''is one of the protagonists, as well as a kaiju, in the ongoing MonsterVerse franchise. He first appeared as one of the two main protagonists, alongside James Conrad, and the titular character of the 2017 epic monster action-adventure film, ''Kong: Skull Island. He will reappear in the 2020 film, Godzilla vs. Kong, in which he would battle against Godzilla. This incarnation of the famous monster, King Kong, is an extremely powerful, mighty, and gigantic ape who possess vastly incredible strength, durability, and more physical superhuman features. He was discovered in 1973 by the enigmatic company, Monarch, which has been studying other monsters, such as Godzilla, Shinomura, and the two M.U.T.O.s. He is portrayed by actor Terry Notarry via motion capture and voice performing, while his guidance was provided by Toby Kebbell. History ''Kong: Skull Island'' The year is 1973. Somewhere in our world, it is said that there exists a wondrous island unspoiled by man - a land shrouded in mystery, where myths run wild. Uncharted and undiscovered. When the secretive organization known as Monarch identifies this destination as the origin point for mysterious new super species, they mount an expedition to discover its secrets. What they find on Skull Island is an adventure beyond any human experience. An exotic paradise of wonders and terrors, where flora and fauna have fused together into an Eden of otherworldly jungle creatures. As one group fights to escape and the other declares war on Kong, we discover that the mighty primate is at the center of a battle for dominion over the island, locked into a 'survival of the fittest' face-off with the terrifying apex predators responsible for wiping out his kin. Driven by vengeance, Kong will become nature's fury, and fight to take his rightful place upon the throne of most powerful beast on the island, revealing the story of how Kong became King. ''Godzilla vs. Kong'' King Kong is set to fight Godzilla in this installment. Personality Unlike many of his other incarnations, in the MonsterVerse, King Kong is a charming and benevolent creature who truly cares about the lives of others. He even went so far as to sacrificing his life by surprising his mortal enemy, the alpha Skullcrawler, Skull Devil, throwing a large boulder at him, thus saving his human allies. He also cares for other animals, shown when he saved an injured Sker Buffalo. Powers and Abilities Strength Throughout the film, King Kong was shown to be extremely strong. He was able to throw a boulder around half his own size and still manage to jump at least 250 ft. into the air, and was able to fight off a Mire Squid and kill it using his own muscles; he was also able to rip off Ramarak's powerful tongue when it latched onto him, killing the Alpha Skullcrawler. Intelligence Kong was also highly intelligent. He used this trait to survive in Skull Island and defeat many of his enemies, seeing that Preston Packard was going to kill him with a detonator, and thus smashed him right then and there, shortly before fighting Ramarak. In the final battle, while fighting Ramarak, Kong found a boat propeller, and used it to slice his throat, seemingly killing him. Not long after that, when Ramarak wrapped his tongue around the giant ape's arm, King Kong used this advantage to use it against him, thus pulling out his tongue and ripping out his innards. Weaknesses Body vulnerability King Kong's body is very vulnerable and has no armor, unlike Godzilla's, which has very thick scales to resist attacks from enemies (not counting his gills). Because of this, Kong can get wounded very easily, which was shown when the blades of a helicopter he fought grazed his palm very badly. Additionally, Kong has poor regeneration, shown below. Poor regeneration Unlike Godzilla, who can heal quickly from his wounds, King Kong needs a much longer time to do so. This was shown when he washed his arm to heal his wounds from a skirmish with several helicopters. Kong's wounds on his chest have also not healed yet. Gallery KongTemplate.jpg new-kong-skull-island-poster-drops-ahead-tonights-new-trailer-23.jpg|King Kong in a promotional poster. Kong-Skull-Island-Final-Official-Trailer-6.jpg Kong.jpg SkullcrawlerAlpha2.jpg|Kong facing his mortal enemy, the alpha Skullcrawler Ramarak. 1032537-kg-ilm-009-1200.jpg|Kong defeats Ramarak Trivia * This is the only King Kong incarnation that is not an anti-hero. * While this King Kong looks very realistic, the King Kong in the 2005 film is more realistic because his design and fighting style resembles more like a gorilla than a fictional ape or cryptid. * It is unknown why King Kong and Godzilla would fight each other in Godzilla vs. Kong, since they are both heroes; this would classify the both of them in the category Good Vs. Good. ** However, it is safe to assume that they believe each other as a threat, with King Kong believing Godzilla is a threat to Skull Island, and Godzilla believing King Kong is a threat to the balance of nature. * This is the third monster that Monarch discovered, the first four being Godzilla, Shinomura, and the two M.U.T.O.s. Navigation Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Gentle Giants Category:False Antagonist Category:Lethal Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Animals Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Wrathful Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes from the past Category:Mute Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Force of Nature Category:Last of Kind Category:Animal Kindness Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Category:Protectors Category:Vengeful Category:Ferals Category:Orphans Category:Chaotic Good Category:Berserkers Category:Monster Slayers Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Nurturer Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Titular Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:King Kong Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Destructive Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Prehistoric Category:Good Hearted Bastards